factpilefandomcom-20200213-history
Clark Kent (Smallville)
Summary Clark Kent, aka Superman, is Earth's greatest hero and the main protagonist of Smallville. Hailing from the planet Krypton, Clark is an alien born as Kal-El, sent to Earth by parents Jor-El and Lara to escape Krypton's destruction, and in the process become a guardian of the planet Earth. Accompanied by a massive meteor shower, his spaceship crash-landed in Smallville: there, he was found by farmers Jonathan Kent and Martha Kent who raised him as their son, instilling in him strong moral principles and teaching him to use his abilities for good. Powers and Stats Powers and Abilities: Super Strength, Super Speed, Invulnerability, Flight, Super Hearing, Telescopic Vision, Microscopic Vision, X-Ray Vision, Heat Vision, Super Breath, Freeze Breath, Regeneration, Can Thunderclap. Attack Potency: Small Building Level (Lifted a mobile house with no effort, could rip off a door in a tornado without any real effort and can break steel and titanium with no strain. Stopped a bus very casually) | Large Building Level+ '''(Can hurt people who are as strong as him) | Continent level''' (Superior to Brainiac. Equal to raya who can hurt characters of comparable durability) | Large Planet Level+ '''(Pushed a Saturn sized planet) '''Speed: Subsonic 'with '''Supersonic '''reflexes (Can only bee seen as a blur. Faster than cars and can dodge bullets) | '''Supersonic '(Can outrun automatic weapon fire) | '''Massively Hypersonic+ (Outrun explosions and electricity without even trying. Can move around the planet and later he could see electricity stand still) | FTL (Outran a camera flash, and is swifter than Kara and Braniac) | Massively FTL+ '''flight speed, travel speed and combat speed (Can move significantly faster than he could previously. Vastly superior to season 7 kara, who can move at faster than light speeds) '''Lifting Strength: Class 100 '''(Easily lifted a house) | '''Unknown | Class Y+ '''(Can lift a planet as large as Saturn) '''Striking Strength: Small Building Level (Traded blows with people able to hurt him) | Large Building Level+ '''(Can hurt people who are equal to him) | Continent Class''' (Can hurt titan and bizarro who are equal to him) | Large Planet Level+ '(Pushed a Saturn sized planet) '''Durability: Small Building Level '(Can take hits from people of similar strength) | 'Large Building Level+ '(can tank atmospheric re entry, the shockwave from a nuclear bomb, and can survive the impact of his strikes) | '''Continent level (Took hits from Bizarro and Zod, who are comparable to him in strength, and took attacks from Brainiac, equal to Raya who took a full power attack from Baern, who has absorbed enough power to destroy half of america, for several seconds, though she did die) | Large Planet Level+ '''(Pushed a Saturn sized planet) '''Stamina: High Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: None notable | Anti Kryptonite suit, Green Lantern ring, and his Speed Force suit Intelligence: Genius (Is an excellent reporter, and is a master combatant, who is capable of defeating soldiers, martial artists, and aliens without powers, he is capable of using advanced Kryptonian tech, and is able to learn new languages in incredibly short periods of time. His intelligence is on par with Lex Luthor and other geniuses, learned how to use the Monitors' technology with a quick glance, and has outsmarted and outmanuvered masters of war and strategy.) Weaknesses: None notable | Kryptonite (various types), Red Sun, Magic (not a true weakness but his invulnerability offers no protection against it), solar flares | Yellow Lanterns weaken him immensely Key: Powerless | Beginning of Series | Middle of Series | Full Power Unlocked | Equipment